Vehicles may be uniquely identified by vehicle identification numbers (VINs) that are assigned to every vehicle at the time of manufacture. In some jurisdictions, the VIN may be a 17 digit code that contains information about the manufacturer of the vehicle and the characteristics of the vehicle. The encoding format may vary between countries and depend on the year of manufacture of the vehicle.